Brackish
by MarikzGal4Eva
Summary: Pegasus's daughter suddenly becomes a big prt of Kaiba's life. . .because of his little brother. she fed him, and even tried to help him when he was trapped in Peggy's castle. BUT, now, Kaiba's needs to be fed some lve. Great story, sucky summary!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Kittie. Kitties owns their song, "Brackish"  
  
Please tell me if I should continue.  
  
The foreward slashes are the actual song.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()) ()()()()()()()()()  
  
/She is not scared to die The best things in life drive her to cry/  
  
She walked on a dark street, past the game shop and into the park, why must I be so cold? I cry at the happy things and laugh at the bad. I cried a long time ago, but no I can't. I laughed at his death, or so it seems.  
  
/Crucify then learn {Take so much away from inside you Makes no sense, you know he can't guide you He's your fucking shoulder to lean on Be strong} /  
  
I never really wanted to learn all of life's lessons, but there were so many. The pain I've suffered is like a sugar-addict saying no to free candy  
  
/Sit and watch me burn {Take so much away from inside you Makes no sense, you know he can't guide you He's your fucking shoulder to lean on Be strong} /  
  
I had someone to cry on, but no, there're gone, someone to guide me when I'm wrong. A blonde pretty face, now only shadows of a memory. She left me at my time of need, now they are only an unfamiliar shadow in my dreams.  
  
/She's led to believe That it'll be OK /  
  
I know that it should be alright, but what happens when I no longer can fight? I could be CEO for a while, but someone will just throw me over. And I am in no condition to fight. Damn I hate Yugi Muto.  
  
/Look at your face Scarred in dismay /  
  
Scars of the time when I trusted him, those grey hairs, making him older that it seems. Red, black, and peach: colors of my pain.  
  
/But times have changed And so have you /  
  
My life has since changed. It was only last July that the duelist kingdom was held, only a month ago what I held his hand. I haven't seen him since; he probably left me like the others. Why can't I just be myself, instead of a robot, doing someone else's dirty work?  
  
/I think I'd rather Crucify than learn {Take so much away from inside you Makes no sense, you know he can't guide you He's your fucking shoulder to lean on Be strong} /  
  
I would rather get punished then learn my lesson: never trust anyone. I have been brought up to believe I could only depend on myself. What I wouldn't give to be able to count on someone beside myself.  
  
/Sit and watch me burn {Take so much away from inside you Makes no sense, you know he can't guide you He's your fucking shoulder to lean on Be strong}/  
  
HE ripped my heart out and replaced it with cold steel and ice, he couldn't ever help me, I had to fend for myself, I had to lean on him, and he pushed me away. He told me to be strong, and that I am. Too strong for my own good. Too stuck up and too cold-hearted. What a bastard he was!  
  
/I'd like to take you down And show you deep inside/  
  
Can someone come along and just see me for me? Why can't anyone look past the money and faux publicity?  
  
/My life, my inner working of smell And lack of inner pride/  
  
I have no pride and my life is a horrible mess, it smells all the time, of death, sadness, and rotting money.  
  
/To touch upon the surface Is not for what it seems/  
  
To see my face, to touch upon me, I feel they aren't what they seem.  
  
/I take away my problems But only in my dreams/  
  
I have a lot of problems, and a lot of dreams, all taken away with a single breath. Her. She was kind, once. Until disease reeked its vengeance on her.  
  
/Take so much away from inside you Makes no sense, you know he can't guide you He's your fucking shoulder to lean on Be strong /  
  
I am strong and I will fight. I am young, but I will survive.  
  
/Take so much away from inside you Makes no sense, you know he can't guide you He's your fucking shoulder to lean on Be strong /  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()  
  
My first songfic, please no flames. If you have any comments, please review. And do tell me if I should continue. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, but I do own the clothes on my back, and my new character.  
  
Chapter 2: Morning  
  
&(%&&&$%#%$  
  
I wake up from the same dream, as always, I find my self in a stone prison. My eyes go over every detail of the room, tracing the plans and diagrams, and going over the plain black dresser, and then pause on the mural. The black wings, red eyes and lips, peach skin, and gothic clothing, that make up my 'Angel Of Black Chaos' mural. It spreads over most of my room, the only thing that makes this castle room mine.  
  
As I pull the covers back and step on the floor, I involuntary shiver to the cold touch, like ice. Just the regular routine, get dressed and have breakfast.  
  
However, today was going to be anything but ordinary. I had plans to go into the city and go shopping. So, for once in my life, I didn't have guy clothes or ones my dad liked. I was going to be my own free spirit! School on the mainland was having summer vacation, maybe I'd meet some kids that are my own age. All my life I haven't seen anything but these walls, this home, this island. I have never left this hell-hole.  
  
The ride on the helicopter was silent and tense. As we neared the city I was astonished by how different every person was from the other. The helicopter landed just outside town, and the guards ushered me into the charcoal limousine. We passed street after street. I told the driver to stop at the mall; he did as he was told.  
  
As I stepped out I felt many eyes on me. I walked silently into the mall, among whisperers who were not trying all that hard to hide what they were chatting about. I walked into the first store, which happened to be leather store. My eyes marveled at the jackets and pants. The two guards, Croquet and James followed closely behind me, I personally thought that that was embarrassing, so I told them off, "Croquet, James, go away. If you must watch me, do it from afar." They didn't dare argue with me. They simple walked towards the corners of the store, and stood like statues.  
  
Then I watched as a rowdy bunch of teens around my age entered the store, one of them, a blonde that looked really stupid (a/n: sorry Joey fans!), walked up to me and introduced himself, "Hi I am Joey Wheeler, what is your name?" "My name? My name is Ce, that is short for Cecelia," I answered.  
  
((NORMAL POV))  
  
"'Dat's a beautiful name, you got," Joey commented, smiling a cheesy smile. Ce had to repress a smirk, he had pizza cheese all over his teeth. "Thank you very much," she replied, taking a credit card from her wallet, which had the Duelist Kingdom symbol on it. she paid for her outfit, which she walked out of the store wearing: a leather corset, leather pants, and a blue trenchcoat.  
  
"Do you want to meet my friends?" Joey asked, not giving her much of a chance to answer as he dragged her off, "Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and the only one that isn't My personal friend is Kaiba. Guys this is Ce."  
  
"Thank You for telling me, Joey," she replied sarcastically, smirking at Kaiba, who smirked back.  
  
"Welcome to our circle of friendship. Friendship is very important in our everyday lives, you know!" tea ecstatically cheered, while everyone else sweet dropped.  
  
"Hi I am Yugi, my grandpa owns a game shop, we can all go there later," he started, but was interrupted by Yami's favorite phrase, "Let's D-D-Duel!"  
  
"Hello Baby!" Tristan flirted.  
  
"Hello," Ryou smiled in his accent.  
  
"Why say hi when you shall be sent into the shadow realm if you make a wrong move?" asked Bakura.  
  
"Go away, and leave me be!" Malik exclaimed, still angry at his sister for forcing him to be here. Marik was too busy to make note of the girl. He was plotting revenge on certain people.  
  
"Bye," She said and walked away from them.  
  
"Hey! We're not that bad!" Tea shouted after her, "We can be best friends like, forever!!"  
  
"Fuck. You.," she said, flipping her the middle finger.  
  
"I like sassy chicks," Tristan said, then proceeded to get into a fight with Joey.  
  
&&&(&(&&((&(&(  
  
There is a reason the button is there, click it and see what happens. 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not Own YGO. And KiTTiE owns their song. sigh  
  
Brackish  
  
Chapter 3: Major Confusion, and a Goodbye.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
She had left the mall when Mokuba pounced on his older brother. He oomph- ed.  
  
"Why did you not ask Ce to stay?" asked Mokuba, smiling his adorable smile.  
  
"You know her?" he asked, looking quizzically at his younger sibling.  
  
"Yeah! When I was kidnapped by Peggy, she fed me so I didn't starve. She even tried to get me out once," he replied, standing up.  
  
"Oh? And?"  
  
"Peggy didn't let her down there anymore, so by the time I was trapped in that card, I was super hungry!"  
  
"No wonder you had an eight-course meal when we came back, and dessert on top of that."  
  
Mokuba laughed, and the gang walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, Ce had returned, sure he day wouldn't be ruined by another run- in with that bunch of idiots. Although. . .that guy Kaiba was kind of hot. He looked smart too.  
  
"Mokuba, get away from her right now!" Ce looked up to see Mokuba coming towards her with open arms, he stops reluctantly and sighed, "Yes Big Brother."  
  
"Why are you acting so cruel towards me?" she asked Kaiba, looking past Mokuba.  
  
"Why not?" he sneered, coming towards her.  
  
"I have put up with this long enough! Guards, I wish to return to the island. My father was correct in his thesis; the real world is a hellhole with fluorescent lighting," she clapped and at once, two large bodyguards were there, and they took her few shopping bags and she walked away her leather coat trailing behind her.  
  
"Wait! Ce, Please come back!!" Mokuba yelled, but Ce ignored him, but felt awful for doing so.  
  
Kaiba sneered at the supposed worker for Pegasus, thinking that she was trying to kidnap his beloved brother . . . again.  
  
Ce turns around as Mokuba ruses into her arms. Her guilt got the better of her, she couldn't leave without saying goodbye.  
  
"I don't want you to leave me again. . . you were. . .my best friend. . ." Mokuba chockes, hugging Ce tighter by the second.  
  
"I will be gone forever Mokuba, and as your brother suggests, you should be gone to me," she says, prying his hands off of her, and turning around.  
  
"Bye," Mokuba whispered.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh!  
  
Chapter 4: An Invite Back  
  
SIX MONTHS LATER  
  
()()()()()() – This Is an Invitation ()()()()()()()()  
  
Dear Miss Cecelia Pegasus,  
  
You are Cordinarily invited to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon Ball, Headed by Mr. Seto Kaiba; CEO of Kaiba Corporation Technologies.  
  
Please arrive at The Kaiba Mansion Front Gates at 6:00 on the 15th of December.  
  
() () () () ( ) End of invite () () () () () ()  
  
Ce's fingertips traced the calligraphy letter of her invitation. 'Why would he invite me?' The clock chimed 12:00 pm, as she stood up to find a suitable garment to wear.  
  
Beautiful gowns of red satin, Carmel fleece, and Purple flannel ran under her soft touch as she carefully thought about each dress. She searched throughout all of her closet, but failed to find the perfect dress.  
  
Then something black caught her eye, it was way in the back of the closet. She recognized this dress as the one her father gave to her on her 16th birthday, before he died.  
  
She carefully put on the dress and was unsurprised at how it did not fit. It was too large at the chest. Unfortunately, she was a little flat chested. "Damn," she cursed as she threw the dress back into her closet.  
  
Suddenly, a glamorous idea struck her. She ran, still in her work clothes, (a black pant-suit) through the castle, down the stairs and to the place where all of her father's guards used to hang out when they were supposed to be working. But, there aren't anymore of those lazy workers, Ce fired them.  
  
She searched in back of the costume cart, and found what she was looking for. Her father would not have permitted her to keep it, but she hid it from him. Then again, no one could really hide from his millennium eye, could they? After searching through boas, satin tights, and a couple of pairs of leather shorts, she found her dress. A beautiful deep blue silk dress fell underneath her fingertips. She extracted the magnificent wonder from the costume-cart-type-closet. She calmly walked back up to her room, and tried the dress on. The outfit fit her like a glove.  
  
She twisted her hips slightly and calmed as she hear a light, romantic slight swish. The several layers of satin, lace, and light fabric that made up the skirt, made this dress so beautiful, it was fit for a goddess. The top was almost sleeveless, except for a pair of ultra-skinny straps that indeed around to the back or the dress, exposing the cleavage that she needed to grow, and almost all her back.  
  
The only thing that she worried about now was her hair, nails, shoes, and how she would manage to hide the tattoo on the back of her neck. The tattoo was a simple black star and moon. The simplicity itself made it elegant.  
  
The party was later that evening, so she had to get ready, she sat down at the stool in front of the desk she used as a make-up area. She choose the perfect shade of blue eyeliner, and pale blue eye shadow to match. She smoothed pale pink lipstick on, and cleaned her normally red French manicure off or her nails. She put waterproof concealer on her tattoo, and blended it with her skin. Ce skipped the mascara, blush, and concealer on her face because she simply didn't need it. She also slipped on high heeled shoes that had one strap by her toes, and several other straps crawling up her legs.  
  
She also pulled her naturally wavy, blonde hair into a tight bun. Her hair had grown in the past months, and she tightly wrapped her finger around some escaping waves, turning them into tight ringlets. Ce quickly sprayed soft-touch hairspray onto her locks and grabbed her Gucci© purse.  
  
She traveled to the platform where, earlier, she had ordered her helicopter landed, and pilot ready. She stepped in and the pilot took off. Over the night into the city of Domino, Ce's eyes trailed on buildings going by in a blur of life.  
  
Ce watched as the Kaiba mansion can into view. It was a little before 6:00. The pilot landed on the helicopter pad on the roof. Ce stepped out and was greeted by Kaiba himself. "Welcome, to my Ball," he stated coldly. Ce nodded her head and proceeded into the elevator and into the grand ball room. It was filled to the brim with people. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: see previous chapters!  
  
Note: please review, I need encouragement!  
  
Chapter 5: My Dance with Destiny  
  
One of those people that fill the room is Mokuba, 'I should avoid him' I though, but sadly decide to comply. If he recognized me, I would be thrown out by his brother. And that wouldn't do one bit good for my already disintegrating reputation.  
  
I remembered a time when I could just dance with anyone I please, a time when dresses where made to fit only me. My father would shout you see, if only I had been a boy, but since I resemble my mother, and since I resembled him, he told me not to worry. But worry I did. Now I couldn't dance with just anyone, though some had asked, most knew to stay away from Pegasus's little girl. But I don't want to be know as Pegasus's little girl! I wish to be my own person, and that is what I shall be!  
  
I walked up to a handsome man and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around and stared looking at me as if I had four heads, instead of the normal three.  
  
"Hello, would you care to dance with me?" I asked politely.  
  
"NO, I wouldn't. You're Pegasus's girl right? If you are, go away," he replied, making my heart sink lower and lower, unfortunately for him that just plain angered me.  
  
"Do you even know my name?" I asked, fuming.  
  
"Yes, it's. . . Sandra?" he replied, adding a slight sound to the way he said 'Sandra' as if it were a question.  
  
"NO, my name is Cecelia! I yelled in his face, watching as his surprised expression faded into a frown as he waved his had in an un-respectful manner. 'As if he were dismissing me like I was a maid,' I though, fuming even more. I had had enough. I came, I stayed for twenty minutes, and now I leave.  
  
I about faced sharply and headed towards the oak doors, getting my cell phone out of my matching Gucci bag. I had thought that no one would see me leave nor care. Oh, how I hate being wrong.  
  
(I was going to end the chapter here, but I decide to continue)  
  
"Ce!!" yelled an all-too-familiar voice. A slightly high-pitched, yet male, voice called me from across the room. But that was enough to let his older brother notice me. 'Damn' I though, and started to walk faster towards the oak doors. A young man in a white tuxedo with black-raven hair and shimmering eyes of happiness greeted me, yet somehow blocking my path.  
  
"Hello, do I know you?" I asked, thinking that if he didn't recognize me, then I'd be able to go away.  
  
"Ce, stop fooling around," he replied, looking at me with those pleading eyes. I wonder how my father dealt with his eyes; I could never stand up to them. "Mokuba, if you brother catches us talking, he will kick me out!" I harshly whisper.  
  
"He won't kick you out if I tell him not to!" he harshly, yet gently whispered back.  
  
With that he dragged me onto the dancing floor, my dress flowing behind me in small billows. A sense a pair of eyes on me. Blue eyes that are chilling me to the bone. He saw us. I am such dead meat!  
  
Please review!! 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: YGO is not MINE!  
  
Chapter 6: My Leuge  
  
!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!  
  
"Excuse me, Ms. Pegasus," Kaiba said, tapping me on the shoulder. His touch, so warm and comforting. . . but not in this case. What is wrong with me? warm and comforting? This is the man whose face torments me every time I see it! the man who can chill my spine every time he looks at me! this is the man who has the most lovely eyes in the world! But I can not have him! I can not tall him he is cute! I can not tell him that I admire his boldness and audacity! What am I reduced to? A heap of jelly? And right in front of the person I admire. But I can not admire him. It is forbidden. Sometimes I wish I could love a guy in my league. . .then again there is no one as bitchy as me. no one who is as temperamental as I am, no one who can satisfy my thirst for knowledge. Heck, I'm sixteen and have never been kissed!!!  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" I ask gently, as not to upset him. Who would want to upset him. . .i do not! Surely he would understand that Mokuba asked me to dance, not vice versa.  
  
"May I intervene Mokuba?" he asked towards his brother. Intervene? Does that mean he wants to dance with me? Oh, that would be splendid!  
  
"Yup! But only if you're going to dance with her!" he giggled skipping away. Boy, he did put us on the spot.  
  
"Albright," he harshly whispered to no one in particular. He placed his hand on my waist, and held my other gloved hand with his.  
  
"Yes?" I queried, surprised at the obligation to Mokuba's request.  
  
"You do know I invited you for a reason, right?" he asked, twirling me around. Heck, this was fun! My dress goes up in clouds!  
  
"May I know that reason?" I asked coldly. Why was I so cold? If I like someone, you'd think I'd be nicer!  
  
"Of course," he replied, taking us off of the dance floor when the song ended. He led me down a hallway and into a room littered with books and papers. The first thing I noticed was that the majority of the papers were written in Latin or Greek. I, knowing both languages, was curious enough to ask, "what are these?"  
  
"Can you read them? I did not know that the bastard my stepfather hired to teach me Latin was a fraud. He taught me Pig Latin!" he snarled.  
  
"It is easy enough, given the time I am sure you would find it too easy and rather monotonous and melancholy. Not to mention the dreary undertone of certain words," I remarked, sitting down in a velvet chair as instructed.  
  
"I do not have time!" he yelled back, startling me. Well . . . maybe not that much.  
  
"I would have to take it home, it takes a couple days to translate something!" I yelled back, surprised at my icy voice. Where did I learn it? I was never a mean person . . .except to my employees. And then, I realize my own ingenious, by taking it home, I would have to return it, and I would get to see him again! 


End file.
